it's destiny
by Hinatachan167
Summary: another sly cooper fanfic. follows along all 3 games, which means this is probably one of the longest chapters. anywho enjoy. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

It's destiny

Chapter 1 childhood-10 years later

This is a another sly cooper fanfic, holy crap I've got one and now two *bangs head on computer desk and then anime fall from the computer chair* anywho enjoy

The night was rainy as a little girl was out side the orphanage. Her hair was messed up and her navy blue ribbon was slipping out of her hair, her navy blue eyes were red from her nonstop crying. Mrs. Puffin walked towards the door, 'why, you poor little one! You must be chilled to the bone!' with that the female pigeon lifted up the young raccoon girl, 'you sit down and I'll get you a nice cup of hot coco.' The black haired young girl was quite, she became a mute since she saw both her parents murdered right before her eyes. The culperate, a deranged psycho path. All he wanted from her parents was their money. Before the little girl was born both her parents were thieves who fell of one another. Her mother's last words were, 'I love you Gwendolyn…' she faded to nothingness. Her father's last words were, 'I love you Gwendolyn, I die true but I leave a child behind…make your parents proud by continuing the thieving tradition….' His brown eyes closed but before she left for the orphanage, she ran into her parent's closet. She found all sorts of weapons she only took what was convent and hid the other weapons.

3 unknown boys- a raccoon boy was bored, the rain made a day at the orphanage a very boring one. 'HEY EVERYBODY, WE GOT A NEW KID!!' the young boy raccoon ran along with a turtle and a hippo ran along with the other children, wanting to see what the 'new kid' looked like. Everyone looked at the young girl who remained quite, 'she looks so cute…' everyone whispered. But the only one who dared to come near her was the young male raccoon. The girl turned red but remained a mute, 'my names sly, what's yours.' I took a paper and wrote down, 'Gwendolyn but call me Gwen…' I showed the boy called sly the paper and he then showed everyone the paper, 'what's this now!?' everyone ran except for sly who handed Mrs. Puffin the slip of paper. 'well, you've got a pretty name, Gwen. I really hope that you enjoy your stay here. I nodded still mute, 'oh dear, she's a mute. I can't blame her…' Mrs. Puffin heard the door knock, 'now who could that be?' sly stared at Gwen, 'I don't know what happened but-'sly was cut off by Mrs. Puffin telling sly that her parents were killed just like his were.

* * *

10 years later- I grew into a beautiful 16 year old raccoon, like my mother before me. I missed Sly, Bentley, and Murray. I wasn't mute anymore, thanks to hanging around sly but I was a member of something I was not proud of: the fiendish five, as clockworks right hand lady. There was a condition to the 'agreement' if I paid clockwork 100 million dollars, he would then leave me and my family alone. I sighed as the hot water touched my sore and aching body, it was very relaxing. I hated stealing money just to protect my family but I had to grin and bear it. I lived right inside mesa city, '_mugshot's gotta have away of sneaking into clockwork's vault, I know about the map…just gotta get to it without being murdered.'_ I thought shaking, 'a challenge is great…'

Moments later- 'hmph, this is far too easy…' I mumbled very confidently. I snatched the little map as quietly as I could, but then I knocked over a vase, a waterfall of tears fell and it got even worse when the guard dogs looked at me, armed with clubs and machine guns, 'listen look, you don't wanna harm little old me…right?' they looked at me, 'KYAA!!!' with that I ran for my life. I was finally outside thinking to myself '_I've got the secret to defeating clockwork!!'_ my thoughts were cut off by me clashing with another body. 'Oh! Boss thank you, you just saved me~~!' I waved at the unknown figure. He managed to defeat mugshot's men, 'hello there, I noticed how you defeated those thugs with such ease. My name is Gwen, how about we work together?'


	2. Chapter 2

It's destiny

Chapter 2 reunited: sly VS mugshot to mz. Ruby's hideout

The young raccoon man stared at me, 'you remind me of someone I met along time ago…' I stared at him, 'are you talking about Mrs. Puffin's orphanage…I knew a raccoon there, to…' me and the unknown raccoon stared at each-other. He was the first to speak, 'Gwen?' I was shocked, 'sly…wow, you've grown up…!' the binocucom rung, 'sly, are you alright?!' sly chuckled 'of course and guess who I found…' sly aimed his binoculars at me and a turtle gasped at me, 'GWEN!? Murray come here, it's Gwen!!!' a pink hippo rolled towards the screen. His mouth was filled with food but I knew he said, 'GWEN!? It's been a very long time, how are you doing? Whatever happened to your navy blue ribbon?' I smiled, 'I still got the ribbon, just use it as a pony-tail holder…' sly asked me, 'anyway, how would you like to join our team, just like the good-old days?' I frowned and turned around. 'I can hang with you guys for a while but joining you, I'm a little busy with life…' sly nodded, 'close enough.' I laughed. 'What do you have in your hand?' I slightly freaked out, 'it's nothing, I swear nothing!!' I said slightly backing away, a sweat drop formed on the back of my head. '_How am I supposed to tell sly that I 'work' for clockwork and I'm forced into this…?'_ I smiled and said, 'it's nothing, something I've drawn…it's all dirtied up…'

* * *

Battle mugshot and its aftermath- 'you've got some nerve coming towards me so nonchalantly, especially the girl…' mugshot looked at me, then at sly. During its aftermath, all I could do was smile, mugshot's money was mine and sly got a page from his family book, two for one (it think that's how it goes). We all were heading towards mz. Ruby's hideout, 'this'll be a perfect time to talk, if you want.' I heard sly, 'Ummm, ok I'm a thief as you can tell…and you're the same. *slight laughter*' I didn't know what else to say to him, I liked him. I might even love him, now. It was a quite car ride, I really didn't want to talk about my life, I was ashamed, 'working' for clockwork and the fiendish 5 punched me in the gut. Probably making both my parents roll in their graves, 'is there something wrong Gwen?' I was now quite, 'what's on the radio?'

* * *

Sparkling angels  
I believed  
You are my savior  
In my time of need  
Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warnings so clear  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse  
'Cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wish they turn into real  
You broke a promise  
and made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
Sparkling angel  
I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me  
Fallen angel  
Tell me why  
What is the reason  
The thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse  
'Cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wish they turn into real  
you broke the promise  
and made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
Could have been  
Forever  
Now we have  
reached the end  
This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give you a reason why  
You could have chosen a different path in life  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wish they turn into real  
You broke the promise  
and made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
could have been  
Forever  
Now we have reached the end

(Angels by within temptations)


	3. Chapter 3

Its destiny

Chapter 3 betrayal; the panda king

I didn't wanna leave, but to keep my dark secret I had to do it. While sly was out in the field and on his way to take on mz. Ruby, I grabbed both Murray and Bentley by the back of their shirts or in Bentley's case his shell and tossed them out of the van, while I jumped out with my $1,000,000,000 (1 million dollars). 'GWEN!? What're you doing?!' I smiled, 'what do you think? I've already stolen that over-grown gator's money and the same with the panda king.' both Bentley and Murray were confused, 'I hope that all four of us meet, give sly this…' I show them a macaroni valentine, 'from the old days and here's something in return…'I gave them my calling card, a crimson red rose, with a note, a poem called 'love'. With that I ran off, crying. Bentley called up on sly to tell him the news. He could tell that the raccoon was obviously angered by his friends' betrayal.

* * *

The panda king (sly's POV) - 'I see you carry that cane of the notorious cooper clan, have you come to take revenge come to take back the theivious raccoonous?' I glared at the panda king, 'that was my plan but now I'm interested in stopping your demolitions and find a friend.' The panda king grinned, 'so you know Gwendolyn, her parents were both thieves. Then there came you, she really to a light to you, but unfortunately, she works for clockwork.' The panda king said making me angrier, 'SHE'S NOT!!'

* * *

My POV- I walked straight towards the kacro mountain, my 'boss's' headquarters. 'STOP RIGHT THERE! I don't care if you're a family member, you're working for clockwork you're still a disgrace-'he was cut off by me hitting him with my staff (think nami from one piece), 'clockwork has no time to deal with you! Do yourself a favor, leave this damn area now!!' I walked away from him all he noticed was a pleated, navy blue skirt and a navy blue tank-top, 'you witch…' he groaned. I looked around the base and noticed clockwork, 'the place is a tight as I can see.' The glowing eyes looked at me, 'of course, Gwen you know that.' I chuckled, 'saint-seducing gold, please clockwork, you and I both know that I'm loyal to you and know about you…!' clockwork laughed evilly, 'you've been reading Romeo and Juliet again haven't you?' I smiled and chuckled lightly. Clockwork was happy that I've returned but something bad was bound to happen to me and my family, I didn't know it.


End file.
